Water Cradle
by ratio764
Summary: Titanic AU. A brief moment, a dream to remember, a eternally engraved moment. in the greatest ship of the century, will they be eternal? "the water graves, I changed the title okay."Spain x fem!England. Human names used, OOC? Edit, new chapter with PruHun
1. Feast of Voyage

_Their faces glowing with passion as they wave their hand._

_Their smiles are joyous, as their laughter float in the air._

_Will these cheer be eternal? Will this moment engraved?_

_In front of the gate of century, shall this glorious event indulged for eternal?_

_What will left and remembered in the end?_

...

"Look at these crowds.. I don't really get why they make such happy expression.."

"Why? Let them be, dear. It's perfectly normal to wear such expression in this remarkable event. I rather question why YOU made such bitter expression today of all day."

The younger girl turn her head and frown to the older.  
>"I mean, it's quite silly.. All of them, commoners, even aristocrats.. All with silly smiles in their faces. Not all of them is going to aboard right?"<p>

The older woman raise her eyebrow. She make a tired gesture as she shook her hand.  
>"Whatever, I'm still amazed that you managed to got a fiance with that kind of behavior."<p>

The younger girl turn her face to the car window again as she let out a sigh.  
>"Irene.. He is..."<p>

"is? Don't you..."

the third person in the car chuckles and make the two woman jumped a little.

"Now.. Now my dear sisters..how about stop this hell of conversation.. I mean.. This is an Important day to be ruined with those kind of tension?"

Irene tilt her head as she glares upon the corner.  
>"How about you join the conversation openly rather than mocking us from the corner? It's for her own good, no, OUR good 'elder brother'"<p>

"Whoa..So now it's my fault?"

The younger girl sigh and press her forehead to the window glass. This is just another day, just another setting.

...

"WHOA, AMAZING! WOHOOO! Are you sure we're going onboard?"

"Easy.. Easy mate..I know for someone with holey pocket like you can't believe my generous awesomeness", the white haired man giggled as he watch his friend jumping around from excitement.

"yes! Yes! Gil! I'm indebted to you forever!" he exclaimed as he glomp his friend, who dodged it in the last second and made him kiss the ground.

"Sure..sure, there are plenty of times to pay me back. Imagine Tonio! New world! New fortune! Rats like us will become kings!"

The dark haired man smirked as he stand up and shove the dust away from his shirt. "Sure! This is the start!" 

The two man smirked to each other and run to the dock, bring their dream of fortune and glory.

...

_in amidst of falling confetti and murky scent of sweat..  
>Heat of passion and coldness of ocean_

_will us be eternal?_

_My lost ones?  
><em>

...

_Knock..knock..._

The girl gasped in slight surprise. She glanced at her arguing siblings who now froze. It's rather funny actually, seeing them with their eyes still widened from threats and their fingers pointing in the midair.

"Let's pause this argument okay.. We can continue our 'family time' later" she said as she put a mocking smile.

A blonde haired open the car's door with generous smile across his face. The girl swallow her frown and try to give him a sweet smile.  
>"My dear Alice, you must be tired! Oh, fancy to meet you two also... Soon to be sister and brother in law..how do you do?"<p>

Irene made a wide smile as the blond take her by the hand to get down the vehicles. After she get down, Skye who also wear a big smile shook the man's hand, "How do you do Alfred.. It's very kind of you to pick us here. Say, isn't it better for us to get down after the car enter the ship?"

"Oh, it's fine by me! Afterall I want to meet this lovely fiance of mine sooner..isn't that right beib?" he laugh away as he blink to his fiance. "Also, we can appreciate this impressive structure better from this place.. Though I'm sure, it still incomparable to your sister's beauty.. "

Alice roll her eyes. She can never used to this man's excessive expression of love. But again, who is she to complain?

Alfred offer his hand. She try to shove her sour thoughts and tilt her chin in graceful gestures proudly as she take her fiance's hand. 

let us begin another futile lies to cover another futile lies shall we

?

She mutters in her head as they walk towards the biggest moving things mankind ever made.

...

**well.. this year is 100 years commemoration of TITANIC's sunk so why not? I love the movie.. I've watched it like 5 or 6 times and it never failed to made me bawling my eyes out.**..

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for this crappy spin off!**

**No, I'm not going to follow the movie's plot.**

**Irene: Ireland**

**Skye: Scotland**

**i took those names from Azure Skies-san's fanfic...**

**So sorry for the grammatical errors!**


	2. encounter, improper

The sea is singing a song

What will they chant?  
>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Third class passenger deck<strong>

The white haired man and his dark haired friend indulge themself in ocean breeze. They seems to no minding freezing wind of the early spring. Their young faces brimming in excitement as the ship tear the ocean waves.

"I think I'd rather sleep in the deck rather in the cabin.. Seriously, this is amazing amigo!"

His friend just laugh mockingly, "You'll freeze even before the dusk come you know?"

The dark haired man just raise his shoulder and continue to laugh cheerfully. His friend just smirked upon his friend's action and turn his attention on the deck.

"Hey..Hey, Tonio..I said hey!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Ck, stop staring at puddles and birds and check those fresh fish!"

his friend turn his head with puzzled and hurting look, "puddles? This is ocean! And what fish? We can't see fish from this height?"

"Ck, stop being so dense.., I mean, fish! Ladies! Okay! Chicks! What's so attractive from vast gray colored body of water huh?"

"_Que_?"

"That one is cute.. That one.. Hmm too young for my taste? That one is awesomely ugly.."

"You're an ass..you know that?"

Gilbert laughed and shook his hand indifferently and glanced at his friend.  
>"Whatever... Ah that one is cute too! What do you think mate?"<p>

"Wait.. Don't drag me into.."

_boooop_

The ship's horn honked in ear scratching sound. Instinctsively Antonio turn his head to the source of the sound. His sight fall into the first class deck.

There's a girl, standing without passion with her eyes longing for the sea. Her hair played by the winds has light color, although with the bright sunlight falls upon them it's hard to determine the exact hue.

Unconsciously he froze in his place. Curious, Gilbert followed his friend's sight to check.

"A lady huh? I didn't know you like those kind of woman?"

Awake from his state Antonio jumped a bit. He turn his head to his friend frantically. "Huh? What? No! Just.."

"She's a cutie! You got a good eyes huh!"

"Giilll..! No.. It's not like that!"

"Why not? We're going to the new world! Social status won't matter buddy! Hmm... Yep, she's quite awesome.. Are you sure you like that type Ton?

"I said it's not like that!"

"Well.. I think marrying her would be a misery..with those hopeless and sour expression. Not a pleasing sight in this grand ship.."

"Gilbert!" Antonio almost jumped when she saw the lady's eyes met his. In those eyes, although he can't really see clearly, the sunlight reflect her glossy eyes as she turn around and walk from the edge of the deck.

_Mierde.. She heard us?_

Antonio pull his hair as he watch the last glimpse of her hair disappear from his sight. He frantically run towards the upper railings.

"He-hey Antonio! "

" She heard us!"

"What?"

"She heard you! I'm going to apologize!"

"Whoa..wait! Wait! Are you insane? She's in the first class deck! You can't go there!"

"I can trespass!"

Gilbert shook his head in frustration as he chase after his friend and pull him backwards. "don't be silly! Now step back, if you break into first class dock, forget the new world! they will throw you to the sharks!"

"But.."

"Hold it okay.. It's not like we were purposely hurt her. She will understand!"

Antonio glanced at the upper dock with unsure eyes. "Yeah..but.."

"Oh dammit, sea breeze seems to infect your head huh? Let's go back to the dock. HEY LUDWIG WE'RE GOING BACK!" He shouts at the blonde small boy in the corner of the deck.

The boy turn around and run towards them,"Ja, bruder!"

The three of them walk further from the deck when suddenly Antonio run and jump to the upper deck railing.

"WHAT THE HELL? TONIO! Come back here you shithead! NOW!"

Without looking back, Antonio races as he shout, "SORRY GIL! I'LL COME BACK LATER!"

* * *

><p><em>Where is she, dammit? Uh, I can't see her face earlier.. How should I f<em>_ind __her?  
><em>  
>He pull his hair in frustration, the first class passengers around him seems to be ready to yell and call the ship's crew. In abrupt decision, He decided to follow his instinct only and run towards the right hallway.<p>

_Hide? Run? Both?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This day is such a wonderful day.<em>

Alice mutters sarcastically in her head as she walk across the deck

First, she and her siblings started to yell at each other as soon as they reach her room. Second, her sister reach her peak of anger and throw a teapot. However, the teapot meant to hit Skye missed and accidentally hit the poor cabin servant's head when he was opening the door to deliver the luggages. The wound isn't bad, but they have to bribe the servant to hide their 'family event'. afterall, they can't lose their dignity, moreover in the first day. Bribe, means more money to be spent, and more she reminded of her role by her siblings pleading stare.

Third, Alfred had introduced her to many important figures as his wife-to-be. Even fools will realize that now there is almost impossible to turn back.

Well.. Even third class passenger strangers noticed that she's a scripture of annoyance and hopelessness. She already know that, but for someone put it bluntly in front of her, it still hurts a little.

She let out a heavy sigh. She stop her steps and glanced at the vast ocean in the other side. A child is looking behind her solemn eyes, a child whose dreams of oceans and sunset now braced and forced to asleep. A child whose happy dreams of simple embrace and yearn for warmth ready to be sunk to the ocean floor.

_If only mom is alive.. She definitely will find a way..  
><em>  
>"Miss Alice? So you're here!"<p>

Alice jumped and turn around in surprise. A girl little bit older than her with black maid dress and brown hair smiled at her.

"Eliza..? Did my sister ask you to look after me?"

"Ah! No! Miss Irene is currently chatting with other ladies in the greenhouse! I just looking around.. Well.. Maid's privilege? This place is sure stunning!", Elizaveta exclaimed happily, her face garnished in pure excitement and joy. Looking at her Alice unconsciously smiled softly.

"Then , look around more. I'll cover for you later. If someone ask you just say that you're looking after me."

Elizaveta's smile become wider, she hug Alice warmly and hopping away in light steps, "thanks Alice! You're the best!"

"Ah, be careful!" Alice giggled softly as she watch her servant and also her childhood friend fluttering across the deck. But as soon as Elizaveta lost from her sight, her grim expression come back at her face. She turn her sight to the ocean again and lean her body to the railings.

Her serene moments interrupted as she heard footsteps behind her back.

She mutters incoherently, just to make sure, "Eliza?"

"Eh, no.."

The voice behind her was rather low, the voice of a man.  
>She turn around in surprise only to found out a man in cabin servant's uniform along smiled with unsure expression.<p>

What the hell?

"...Yes, can I help you?"

The man become even more awkward, he open his mouth as if trying to say something but close it again in the last seconds.

"Uh.. I mean.. Err.."

Alice raised her brow. The man's voice is TRULY accented. Quite strange, considering this is a white star line's cruise, and they've been famous for their strict employment.

"Um.. Are you sightseeing from the front deck earlier miss?"

"Yes.. and? Is there something wrong?

"Ah, no! No! Umm.. "

Antonio clench his stolen uniform's button in frustration. It's her, yes he's sure about that! He can't see her face when she was on the deck, but her eyes and expression is exactly how he thought about.

The lady ,no, the girl, although she does looked mature but definitely she hasn't reach the age of twenty yet, in front of him does have a light toned hair, ash gold to be exact, which reach her waist in length. she is rather petite, which is quite surprising, from afar she does looked taller. Her eyes, it does melancholic which he recognized instantly, is emerald colored, stares at him rather fierce and intimidating, is now the reason of the Spaniard's anxiety as he try to gather his words. Even so somehow in his eyes he can compare her to a kitten who wear the attire of a tiger. And damn it... Gilbert was right on this one.. She's a beauty, although he believe her menacing aura could make her admirers step back with their tails behind their knees.

"Uh.. I came to apologize.. Really.."

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Si_, you know.. Actually I'm not a ship's crew, uh... Me and my friend talking bad about you on the deck earlier.. I came to apologize.. We're sorry about our bad words.. Uh.."

And she thought today cannot turn even weirder!

"Um.. So, you're a third class passenger?"

"_Si_! I mean.. Yes, I'm a third class passenger!"

Wait, wait a minute..this man is the one who was on the third class deck?

"How.. Can you be...here?"

Antonio stares innocently. "Trespass."

"Pardon?"

"I jumped to the upper deck."

Alice's eyes widened. Her mouth opened into an 'o'.  
>Antonio shyly grinned. This girl's expression exactly look like Gil's earlier.<p>

Alice gather her composure as she straighten her back again. She looked at the man in disbelief. Is this guy too honest or too foolish? She clear her throat and try to keep her voice in most neutral tone she can manage.

"It's alright mr..."

"Carriedo." The man smiled again as he talk. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. My friend earlier is Gilbert."

"Uh, okay.. ?Mr Carriedo..I've pardoned you... Actually you don't have to came up here just for apologizing for that kind of matters. now, why don't you leave before the real crews find you out?"

"I'm so sorry, you don't seem to be fine earlier.. I think our conversation hurt you.."

"No, nevermind! I won't taken aback with random gossips, leave please."

"I recognized you in an instant earlier! There are not many people with heavy sigh abroad here you know!", Wrong timing, the dense Spaniard definitely can't read the moment and just realize it when the girl's face turned very cold and menacing.

"Leave or I will chop your bloody testicles and feed them to fishes!"

Antonio froze. The girl in front of him glared with really menacing aura.

"Or, I will be nice and just turn my head and when I looked back again you'll already gone, do I make myself cle... Wait, what are you laughing about?"

Antonio hold his shaking body from immerse laughter. Yes, this girl is a tiger wannabe kitten. He laughing himself out until he shed tears.

"Ahaha.._Lo siento_.. I was just surprised that a lady said that kind of word... You must have a strong man to bear with you..."

Alice can feel her cheeks burning slowly. She resist the urge to slap this man's face and instead walking away in wide steps. Antonio stop his laugh, although not completely, he still giggled and chase after the girl.

"Eh, wait! I'm sorry! Miss!", he grab her wrist only to receive a slap

"LEAVE!"

Antonio froze as he saw the girl's eyes glossed in tears. Swiftly his surprise turned into panic.

Antonio curse his own incapability to read the atmosphere, "I'm sorry..! Miss! I'm really doesn't mean to offend you!"

"Let me go! it's nothing to do with you.. Just go away or I will scream!"

"But.."

"I don't care, okay! I don't care about what you said! I don't care where are we, who are you, .AWAY! Please.. Just don't mess me more than this. Please.."

"I said something bad earlier didn't I? I just want to apologize properly! I SAID HEAR ME OUT!"

"LET ME GO YOU GIT!"

Alice's attempt to remove grip on her arm and Antonio's to keep her in the place somehow has turn into a rather fierce brawl of scratching and pulling each other's hair, somehow they managed to keep their yell in less than maximum volume as their voice pitch going up every single yellings and swearings. Antonio secretly impressed with her ability to keep the stands between balanced although he's almost twice her size.

"No! Not because of you or your goddamn friend! Now, let me GO!", Alice said the last word as her self restrain snapped. She kick the man's knee with all her might and take the chance when he's loosening his grip from pain to free herself.

Still with uneven breath she stepped back to the area out of his reach and glared at him behind her dishelved hair.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you! Even you swears at me, I bloody forgive you! Now, go away and don't make me get a rifle to shot you!"

She said as she walking abruptly, almost running, to get away from him.

...

* * *

><p><strong>First class <strong>**deck ****inner corridor**

"Alice?"

Alice turned around in surprise. The last person she wanted to see her right now in this state appear in front of her.

"Uh, good afternoon Alfred! I'm going back to my room first okay?"

"What happened with your hair and dress? They're all in a mess!"

_Ugh, goddamnit.. Should I say that I met a freak?_

"eh.. I was tripped when I was walking in the deck.. So... Yeah!"

Alfred raised his one of his brow, "..Tripped?"

"Yeah! A rather embarrassing one! Um.. It's very shameful.. Don't ask me how it was, okay?"

"Uh.. Okay?"

"I'm going to tend myself first! See you at the dining hall! Later!"

Alice take her chance to flee and going towards her room in the speed of a locomotive

...  
><strong>Third class hall<strong>

"Antonio you bastard! Do you know how worried we were! Uh.. Wait... What is this uniform? What happened with those head of yours? You're in a mess man!"

The Spaniard pouted and drop himself in the stack of boxes with a sigh.

"I was kicked by a tiger..."

Gilbert raise his eyebrow in confusion, "he really is going mad Lu.."

* * *

><p>Even this is a Titanic AU, SpUK or UkSp should have fighting scenes isn't it?<p>

somehow I failed and made it a uneven catfight instead ==;

the theme is

"frustrated blockhead in claws and nails vs persistent short tempered weirdo"

I made Germany as a Child.. because I think his and Gilbert's age is quite far apart isn't it?


	3. The Circumstances of Distance

**Hiya again!**

**this is a truly long chapter.. I'm surprised I can manage to write it in spite of my flooding campus projects.**

**btw one of it is the reason I wrote this fic.**

**There will be an omake/extra of this chapter, what happened in Third class deck while our main characters yell at each other in the night scene.**

**I'm a grammar wrecker.. so sorry...**

**I hope you don't get bored with those two doing catfight.. don't worry.. it's gonna changed**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not owned by me but the great Himaruya. And this based on the movie "Titanic" by James Cameron.**

* * *

><p>"So.."<p>

"Stop. I don't want to hear any scolding right now."

"Can you just tell me what happened? One would feel curious seeing your state now!"

"I'm fine Eliza.. Just... Don't tell my siblings okay?"

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, "No."

Alice turn her head in disbelief, "No?"

"I'm not going to be an accomplice without knowing the situation. Tell me or you're on yourself."

"It's nothing! I just don't want to make a fuss over this small matter!"

"Unfortunately I'm not as naïve as that fiance of yours nor believe your 'tripped' excuse. If there is nothing big, telling me wouldn't be a problem, no?"

Alice roll her eyes. Eliza was literally freaked out when she came back and saw Alice's messy looks and now she demand a complete explanation on what happened.

Trying to switch the conversation, Alice replied her comment, "You doesn't really like Alfred huh?"

Eliza cross her arms and stares sharply, "Not my taste to be exact, now explain it or I will tell Miss Irene..."

"Don't tell any of them!"

"And why is that?"

Alice drop herself in the edge of the bed and sighed heavily, "Okay, fine.. But don't dare you laugh!"

Her maid smirked with a victorious look in her eyes, "I can't promise that... So, what happened?"

"If I said I had a brawl with a thug that broke in to the first class deck, stole a cabin's crew uniform and somehow obsessed with courteousy will you believe me?"

"?"

"AHAHAHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS? REALLY? THAT'S EPIC!"

"I told you to not laugh didn't I? It's not even funny."

Eliza roll her eyes, "yeah, it isn't funny and I'm the queen of Sheba. You sure you doesn't get hurt Al?"

"I'm fine.. I already told you it's nothing."

"Really? Why you are so recultant to tell your siblings then?"

"Do you want my brother rampaging in the third class deck with his shotgun? If not, then don't tell them. I think that their mindset always tuned to see the worst scenario.. They must assume that I was assaulted."

"Uh, I guess that most likely to be happen.."

Alice sit at the edge of the bed and heave her shoulder in tired gesture,"Not might but it will happen for sure... Like you don't know them.."

"What did he looked like?"

Alice raise her eyebrow, "Ha?"

"That trespasser. What do he look like? I mean his face or other things?"

"Whoa.. Whoa...is that even important? Don't tell me you're going to chase after him in the place of my brother... "

Elizaveta giggled as she knocked Alice's forehead lightly, "No, silly! I rather pity him! I bet his bruises and mess are worser than you by now! You little lioness!"

"..I'm not that bad.."

"So, how's he looked like?"

"What for?"

"Curiosity? Come on! I won't back you up either way."

Alice's frown gone deeper, "it isn't fair! Don't threaten me like that! Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"." Elizaveta said in stubborn tone. Alice can't help but pouted as she being helped to change her clothes.

"He..is..uh.. Wearing cabin crew's uniform?"

Elizaveta stopped her hands and furrowed her brows, "You're a poor observer. I mean aside from his attire, dear."

"From his accent he definitely not a true englishman..."

"Hm... And?"

"I'm trying to remember it! He...is tall? I mean compared to myself? Uh.. If I remember it right he has dark hair.. Not a very dark tone though?"

"Hm..."

"Aren't those enou...Ugh! Don't make it too tight! I'm going to dinner!" Alice hissed as her corset tightened.

Elizaveta smiled with teasing smirk, "you know? You're a poor observer."

"You already said that! What else should I remember from a weird guy jumped from nowhere and brawled with me because he want to bloody apologize?"

"Hmm.. Is he cute?"

"Like hell I care? Why does you care about that git anyway?"

"Your description match more than the quarter of male passenger down here you know? By the way, be careful to not use those kind of words in front of your siblings."

"I know! So?"

"If I were to meet him I cannot give my regards of congratulating him!"

She widened her eyes and hissed in annoyance, "bloody hell.."

...

* * *

><p>"Mind to at least tell ME?" Gilbert yelled at his friend<p>

The subject of yelling currently lying lazily in a dull couch and halfheartedly lick his own bruises, "Hmm..Tell what?"

"We're worried you know! So, you're back beaten up and said that you had. A brawl with a tiger? Okay, riches are insane.. But I don't think they're insane enough to bring a tiger to the dock!"

Antonio laughed lightly and shook his head to nothing. Gilbert mumbled as his frowns goes deeper, resisting his urge to kick this moron.

"And by the way.. Rather that a tiger, those bruises rather looked like you had a brawl with an alley cat..hey what's so funny?"

"No, no.. I mean si.. It's a cat but also a tiger! Although it's not an alley cat.. It's like a grande dame cat..much like a tiger.. But very cute.." He giggled upon reminisencing that.

Gilbert raise his eyebrow again. "Ton, do I have to throw you into an asylum?"

"I'm not crazy."

"Thief won't call themselves a thief either. Why did you got a fight with a cat anyways?"

"I told you, I tried to apologize."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Well considering your persistence I guess you won't come back here before you accomplish it, success huh? So, moving on, how did you get a fight with a cat?"

"I tried to apologize."

Ha?

"It seems that I said something bad again and she seemed to be hurt and was going to flee before I can apologize properly."

"HAAA?"

"So I tried to keep her for a moment before she struggled fiercely to get off from me and scratching me."

"TON?"

"I can't help but caught in the flow! It's not like I want to fight a girl!"

"WHAT THE HELL WITH CAT YOU IDIOT? YOU MEAN CATFIGHT?"

Antonio shrugged, "something like that."

Gilbert run his hand upon his hair in frustration. Why did he become friends with this unbelievable kind of moron huh?

"So, let me put it in simple terms. So, you tried to apologize."

"Yep!"

"You accidentally hit her nerves with your usual stupidity."

"That's mean..."

"You wanted to apologize again and she doesn't like the idea and trying to walk outta you."

"Uh.. I guess?"

"And then. YOU GOT A CATFIGHT WITH A FIRST CLASS LADY? SERIOUSLY TON?"

"... I give up. if you got into troubles after this don't look for me. Oh yeah.. Is she cute?"

Antonio slam his forehead with his palm.

...

* * *

><p><strong>A la carte restaurant.<strong>

Alice listen unfondly to the clanking sounds of table wares and chattering voices around the dining hall. Her head doesn't feel good, maybe because the wine she drank earlier. She preserve her smile with all her might while she watch her fiancé speaking passionately, trying to amuse everyone in the tables with conversation. She forced herself to laugh when other people does so and feel grateful when she saw her sibling's relieved sight of her siblings.

"So I told them! What makes you think that wall street gentlemen cannot do salsa?",Alfred's exclaimed happily as other people around their table laughed from his jokes. Alice let's out a polite giggle, her head aching quite painfully by now.

Irene noticed that her sister's face become slightly paler than usual, although a noticeable blush. From wine's effect showed in her cheeks. She exhaled and send her sister a worried stare. The later said noticed and smiled weakly and looked back with a pleading sight. Irene nodded her head almost softly that it almost go unnoticed but it's all that Alice need.

"If you may excuse me.. I'm going to retire early tonight.."She rise from her seat and smiled politely and make sure that smiled at her fiancé's direction longer than the rest of the table.

Alfred looked at her with a pure worries in his face, "should I accompany you?"

"No.. I'm fine by myself! My room isn't that far.. Thank you.." She said rather in hurry.  
>Anywhere but with someone would be fine. a companion is the least thing that she need right now. Eliza currently freed from her duty and probably roaming somewhere in third class dock to quench her curiosity and won't be back until some time.<p>

Alice walk away from the hall and thought of going straight to her room. However she somehow found herself tempted by the wailing sound of the wind and the waves from the front deck. And soon she found herself in the place where Antonio and Gilbert was enjoying themselves the early time of the day.

She lean herself to the railings and close her eyes while she's trying to appreciate the sound of waves.

She lean forward just to relaxing her knees when she heard a panic yell from her back.

"Wait! Don't jump!"

Alice turn her head in surprise just to recognize the figure running toward her in shock.

_Not again..._

...

* * *

><p>Antonio was really surprised when he saw the girl walked towards the deck. Even before he could see her face, that small figure with melancholic aura instantly recognizable.<p>

He was lazing around the deck after cannot stand the beer drinking challenge going on downstairs. Gilbert happily accepted the challenge and although he do worried about his friend, he decided not to stay and dragged along. At least Gil is stronger than him in alcohol intake. So he decided to take a stroll and enjoying the feels of the sea at the night. He didn't expect to meet anyone in the darkened deck, moreover the girl who kicked him.

He silently watched her from the shadows, assuming she won't be pleased in seeing him especially after the commotion earlier. That girl is wearing a different dress from the one she wore this afternoon, more fluttering and rather light colored and emphasize her pale complexion even more. For a second he thought that she's a kind of ghost or fairy or other kind imaginary creatures.

She doesn't seem well and Antonio cancel his plan to leave the deck in case something bad might happen. The girl sighed a lot. From behind, her figure seems so fragile and pitiable.

_A poor little kitten...forced to grow her claws huh..?_

His heart almost jumped when her body sagged forward. He dashed forward and unconsciously yell. He thought she decided to give up on her live.

"Wait! Don't Jump!"

The girl turn her head in surprise. Her face clearly shocked upon seeing him to soon turn into an annoyance and disbelief expression.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Don't jump!"

Alice's eye widened, what is this weirdo thinking!

"Jump what? Who the hell is going to jump?"

"You were going to jump!"

"No! And don't come near me!"

"Don't jump then!", Antonio slowed his steps, but still don't stop completely.

"I'M NOT GOING TO JUMP YOU GIT!"

"I saw you were going to jump earlier..." He stubbornly shook his head as he step forward slowy.

Alice gritted her teeth and step backwards, she hissed from her teeth. "I will really jump if you come closer"

Antonio stopped by the threat from her voice. He yell in panic "DON'T! Please miss.. Let's talk about this calmly yes? Why do you want to jump..?"

Alice want to slam her head in frustration. This person is an idiot, a thickheaded idiot. "You...ugh! Whatever! Just begone and I won't jump!"

"I can't believe that."

Alice raise her voice in frustration, "WHAAAT?"

"Get away from the railings okay! I know you wanted to jump earlier!"

"I'm not! You're delusional!"

"Yes you are! Just get away from there!

"You want me to jump! It's different!"

"Don't mix up the fact! I saw that with my own eyes!"

Before they realize what's going on, they already glared at each other with both offensive and defensive stance. When their minds proceed what's going on, they already blurred from anger and stubbornness to stop and neither of them willing to step back to defend their pride.

"..THERE young lady! I don't believe in any of your goddamn excuses."

"OH? So you want me to jump? Fine! I'll give what you want!" Alice, shaken from anger, abruptly climb the railings. While she realize that will follow is something very stupid yet she doesn't want to submit her pride.

Antonio need some seconds before he could realize what happened. He screamed in panic, and dashed forward to grab her. " STOP IT!"

Unfortunately his sudden move panicked her too and resulted her to flinched backwards and thrown to the darkened air behind.

They both screamed in terror and in a chilling seconds Antonio managed to grab her wrist before she lost her remained stepping. They somehow managed to balanced themselves in awkward position.

Alice let out a soft croak. Her face had completely lost all of it's color and complexion. Antonio forget to close his jaw, he also turned very pale. They both froze and shivered from top to the bottom of their body. Unconsciously Antonio's grip loosened, she yelped as her stand shaken.

"No,no,no! Don't let go of me! Don't let go of me!", she yelled in fear as she grab into his sleeve in panic.

Antonio taken by surprise and quickly tightened his grip and pull the shaken girl toward him, still unable to say anything. He hold her waist and quickly lift her and move her to the safe landing. He can feel the girl trembled to the tip of her hair in his arm. He let go of his grip and surprised when her body just fall like a rag doll. He managed to catch her before she fall but haven't really prepared and slammed at his back with the girl in his arms, trembling and sobbing without sound. She grab his shirt tightly and buried her face in his chest.

Confused, he waited for his adrenaline to calmed down while laying on his back upon the cold floor of the deck. In this absurd situation, strangely he feel calm with this strange girl beneath him. Well.. Forget the fact that she was the source of his messed adrenaline?

The said girl, which currently only with half of her consciousness remaining, tugged into his shirt in fierce grip. Only her pride that keep her tears from falling. They remained in that position for some time and as soon as his adrenaline calmed down, Antonio found himself in an awkward situation. He want to calm her but afraid that she might panicked even more.

For some nauseating minutes, his instinct and rationality struggling against each other. that when the girl slipped her sobs into a painful gasp.

_Oh, mierde.. I guess one or two hit is still fine..._

He raise his hand and placed it upon the back of her head. he can feel her body stiffen and flinched but there's no further reaction. Kind of relieved, Antonio moves his hand and stroke her slowly.

_It's strange.. It feels like I'm holding a glass doll.. It's weird how she can be very fragile._

Meanwhile, Alice had regained her scattered consciousness back and really surprised to find herself actually feel COMFORTABLE in a stranger's arm. Noting that this stranger she had a brawl and one occasion where they yelled at each other. She somehow let this person's rough but warm hand calmed her. She's wondering how long it has been since she was being spoiled and hugged like this.

She looked up when she heard a snort from her beneath. In a blink her rationality come back in an instant, She gasped in shock and sit up abruptly.

"Ugh! Um! I mean ...thanks!"

The man beneath her sit up too. He didn't say anything but his eyes laughing. While Antonio trying so hard to hold his grin as he watched the girl's face blushed into bright red until the roots of her hair.

"No.. Uh.. I'm sorry too?" He smiled reassuringly.

She looked down at the floor and mutter, "I'm feeling really ridiculous..."

Antonio shrugged, "Same here.."

"I didn't mean to jump you know."

"Uh.. Well.. I guess I sort of figured that already when we were yelling at each other?"

Alice raise her face and looked at him in disbelief. "WHAT"

The other flustered as he trying to avoid her glare.

"So what made us gone through that kind of situation!", Alice yelled and shake the man's shoulder in disbelief.

"Erm... I'm... Sorry..?"

"Why didn't you say that! It can save us from this absurdities!"

"Uh..My Pride?"

She let out a sigh. Her eyes still locked at him in fierce sight. Actually he expect her to slap her and leave. What happened next surprise him as she burst into laughter loudly. He watched in confusion as her back shaken from intense laugh. Soon he find their situation earlier was funny and laughing too.

When her laughter subside into small giggles, Alice feel really refreshed for unknown reason. Hell.. She got another pointless argument with this guy AGAIN, almost fell down into freezing Atlantic ocean, hugged by this stranger only to found out all of this have been nothing but some patenthic display of pride... And yet, yet.. She actually can laugh from her heart. Not a fake laugh for hospitality and to call it happiness... it's to absurd. She just can't find the reason. So what is this then?

_Well.. His pride huh? Can't say that I won't do that myself.._

She looked at the man in front of her who's still laughing until he shed tears. The said seems to realize her sight that directed towards him. He glanced back and give her a big smile.

"Uh. What?"

"Nothing. Just surprised that you can actually laugh."

Alice frowned upon that. She glared at the man unfondly. "What do you mean by that?"

"No! No! I didn't mean to offend you!"Antonio shook his head hastily, almost panicked.

For his surprise she smiled faintly in reply, "whatever.. I guess I'm already used to those bloody comments of yours."

"_Lo siento..."_

"Ha?"

"Uh, I mean I'm sorry!"

She shrugged, "What a ridiculous day."

Antonio grinned in approval, "I agree. But it's kinda remarkable, no?"

"Well..yes I guess? But I don't want to go through that already" Alice pointed the railings with her chin.

Antonio laughed again and nodded "neither do I.. I'm not into live staking actions"

Alice laughed briefly and tried to stood up only to almost fell from her legs still trembling. Antonio caught her by her waist and feel her weight softly press his chest. "Careful."

She flinced backwards in surprise but calmed upon seeing the man's wide smile.

_Alfred also smiled stupidly a lot... but it's kinda feels different.._

"thank you... uh...?"

Antonio laughed upon seeing her flustered expression. "It's fine! Who wouldn't forget after all of those commotion?"

"sorry.."

"it's Antonio, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. May I ask for your name?"

"ah, yeah I remember it. I'm Alice, Alice Kirkland."

"Your surname is quite hard to spell... Uh! Sorry again!"

Alice raise her eyebrow, "can't say that yours doesn't?"

He looked at her innocently, "Is that so? Just call me by the name then."

"You can do the same then..it's quite annoying to have my surname spelled wrong anyway." She shrugged as she get off of his arm.

"Thank you.. I feel at ease now...good evening, Antonio. ", she come back to her aristocratic persona by then and passed him swiftly with a grace of a swan.

Antonio narrowed his eyes upon hearing that. Is that surrendered looks in her eyes? He remember he saw those sight at the deck when he first saw her. He saw a child in the dusted floor hug himself and crying alone. Instinctively he grab her wrist and caused her to jumped a little.

"!...Yes?"

"uh...You know..There are many fun things to do in this ship you know! Not only this kind of fear wrecking actions!"

"What the? Yes, I know? This is the most luxurious passenger ship after all?"

"No, not that. I mean many other things that can make you happy!"

Alice feel a slightly confusion. He watched her with a genuine worried look.

_Is He trying to make me forget my burden?_

"well.. maybe it's not as nice as in the upper deck.. but I can show you many interesting things down there too!"

"Uh..well?"

"how is it?""

_I guess just a little more left before I tied down into marriage... A little fun... but..._

He glanced at the man's face only to find his eyes pleading hopefully.

_Aside from his annoying thickheadness.. he's fine I guess? Oh well.. a little fun won't hurt.. it's not like I'm going to do something foolish and thwart this engagement.._

...

But she's wrong

Utterly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>gah, I was eating sushi at a restaurant near my campus and suddenly play "MY heart will go on"<strong>

**What did you done to my heaaaartt? *so much feelings***

**pak Belanda (Netherlands) will come at next chapter 3**


	4. Extra Csardas dance

As I said before, there's an omake!

this event occurred while our main characters was busy on the upper deck

this has some connection with the upcoming chapter, so please don't skip it?**  
><strong>It's PruHun obviously..

* * *

><p><strong>Third class gathering hall<strong>

_Uwa.. This place looked just like a pub.._

The hall is crowded and lively. In amidst of all the chattering and excited yell from the people, she can hear a cheerful sound of strings and woodwind. Some of them merrily distributing trays of beers while there are couples dancing or wooing each other.

Elizaveta moved through dancing and gathering crowds as she observe all her surrounding with excitement.

_Somehow I want Alice to come with me! This is much more interesting than those neck straining dinner!_

"Yo! Pretty miss! Ale?"

"Yes! Thanks!"

Eliza grab the glass gratefully. She turn her head in curiosity as she heard a loud cheering from a corner and move there to get a sight.

"Excuse me.. Excuse me...uh what's this?"

A big dark skinned, bearded man smiled at her and answer happily, "beer challenge, miss! Wanna join?"

Eliza laughed lightly, "Ahaha..no, thanks! Whoa.. Whoa.. Just how much that guy can take?", she raised her eyes upon the sight of the cheered man drinking from the beer hose.

The man shrugged, "who knows? He'd been drinking like a fish ever since uh... Ten minutes ago?"

"Ugh... Seriously? What a terrifying capacity.."

"Definitely tonight's victor...", the tall man grinned and nodded in agreement. 

The fair haired man at least dropped the hose and coughed violently. However his grin looked satisfied and proud.

"YEAAH! CHEER FOR AWESOME ME!"  
>The crowd cheered and shrieked in reaction. Some woman even reach their hand to grab him and give one or two kiss.<p>

"Really.. What's so great being a extreme drunkard?", Elizaveta didn't realize that she spoke a bit too loud. She just realized it when the crowd suddenly quieted down.

Gilbert shove a girl's arm from his and glared at the speaker. 

"You have a problem with that, girl?"

Eliza jumped a little. She's a bit flustered from being the center of attention and moreover to be heard by the man she mocked. She glanced at the tall man beside her to seek help, who now cover his mouth from holding his laughter to not bursting out.

"Oi, yes you. What's your problem Missie?"

"Uh, no! I did not.. Uh.." 

Gilbert snorted and looked at her with disregarding look, "just say that you're a coward who's not up for challenges and spent your unawesome time to critize awesome people."

"EXCUSE ME?", she yell as her embarrassment changed into anger.

"Admit thaat~ you cannot beat this awesome me~"

"Awesome what? You crazy drunkard! Even a monkey is far better than you!"

"YOU DARE!"

"Yes! Anyway I can't believe that you can do anything beside drinking all day long!"

"At least I'm not an arrogant ugly missie who can only give annoying comment!"

"Ugly? How about you look into a mirror you leech!" 

The crowds around them watch their argument in much amusement. The tall man have given up on his laugh and now hold hurt his stomach from immerse laughter. 

"You bitch! How about try to achieve something...WHAT?" Gilbert yelled as he felt someone tugged his shirt only to found his little brother trembled in surprise and fear, his eyes slowly filled with tears.

"UWAAAH!", Ludwig, crying from being yelled at. He doesn't like his brother to fight. He's sleepy and tired and scared. Gilbert panicked at his brother crying, the effect of alcohol still blurred his mind a little and confuse him.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE LEECH! Shush.. Shush... Good boy.. Good boy... I will make sure his parents chop you up! What are you thinking? You're horrible drunkard! Shush.. Shush.. Where's your parents dear?"

"Uh..Oi!"

"What?"

"He's my little brother."

Elizaveta froze and glanced toward the white haired man in disbelief.

"You got the wrong charges again eh?"

She can feel her cheeks slowly burning. She quickly turn her face to avoid the man's smirk. The crowds around them dissolved with a giggle on their mouth, that was a good show indeed.

Gilbert still smirked widely as he approach the girl who's still trying to calm his brother with flustered face. He squatted beside them and throw a victorious grin to annoy the girl even more.

"Soo~ I want a declaration of apology."

Elizaveta turn her head in annoyed look, "WHAT?"

"Hey! Be thankful I'm not charging anything else!" He reached out for the boy and take him from Eliza's arm, "I will take Lu to my acquaintance's place, he's sleepy . We'll negotiate later, Ja?", he turn around and sneered to the astonished girl.

She scratched her hair desperately.

"Ugh! Fine!"

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**hird class cabin corridor.**

"Is he asleep?"

"Hm.."

"You better pay your attention to him rather that drinking all night."

"What's with you and drinking?"

Eliza shrugged, "nothing, but if there's something more important to do, I prefer to not drinking. Like not neglecting a child in the crowded hall?"

"Haa...okay, I was wrong on that! Wait! Shouldn't YOU the one who have to apologize?"

"What for?"

"Yelling at me unreasonably?"

"Uh.. Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Satisfied?" 

Gilbert smirk become wider, somehow his face turned into fox like expression. 

"Uh, what? Don't make that face. You're creepy.."

"Nye he he he...~ How about apologizing for calling me a leech?"

"How about you apologizing for calling me good for nothing coward?" 

They glared at each other with threatening look. 

"I'm not a leech."

"Neither do I"

"I can prove that."

"Yeah, come if you dare. Prove it to me."

"Try me."

"Your cabin?"

"Fine."

"You got a roommate right?"

"Don't bother him. If we're lucky he might already asleep like log already"

"If not?"

"Think that as a charity. We can entertain him, no? Though Ton hardly bothered with anything, he had the nerves of a stone. Besides it's a share fair for all hardships he put me through this morning."

"Uh... Fine?"

"Get on the mattress?"

"Let's see how good you are." 

They grinned at each other as they tug the other person's hair. Their lips locked briefly into a wild dancing with a smile across it. 

"Bring it on."

...

* * *

><p>Trivia.<p>

1) the tall bearded guy standing near Elizaveta in the hall is Turkey-san.

2) Antonio almost fell over the door when he came back and found those two doing "that" but in 10 seconds he decide to not be bothered, go to his own bed and try to unsee and sleep despite all the noises those two across his bed made. It was a rather torturing night ^^;

3) Ludwig sleep with Gil's friend that is? guess who. the clue is someone who pushed around by Prussia, cannot refuse people's request and big hearted enough to unsee what the kid's brother going to do while he had take care of Ludwig. :D


	5. Morning Mood

today, 100 years ago, is the day Titanic sank.

so let's play the song~~~

BWAAAHHH~~

* * *

><p>Alice wake up with pounding head.<p>

And it become worser as her memories about what happened the night before flooded again. Last night was just too absurd to be processed, moreover with hazy mind after you wake up.

She looked around her room, confused and feeling ridiculous.

That's when she noticed a deviation.

This is a first class cabin in a luxurious ship, not her room at home. however after reconciled with that, something is still missing, something like compulsory that supposed to be here.

_Where's Eliza?_

That person should be here as the sun is already high. Usually she would storm into her and wake her up with her usual morning spirit. Moreover, Alice is sure that she won't miss her chance to tell her story about last night stroll.

Wait. She hasn't come back since last night? I've heard about abduction in the ship, what if she fell from the deck? Maybe she met a maniac?

Alice jumped from her bed and change her clothes quickly. List of bad things might happen stirred in her head.

She stormed to the corridor and prepare some explanation might work for covering Eliza's absence to her sister as she checking places in the first class area where Eliza might be there.

_Where are you?_

* * *

><p>More than one hour running around madly on the first and second class deck, still no sign of her maid. Alice leaned on the wall as she stabilize her breath.<p>

_Think! Think! That leave the third class area. What did she said yesterday? Something about gathering? I can't just knock every cabins door.. Maybe she was in the gathering party last night, someone must saw her. Someone from the third class deck..._

Alice groaned softly and scratch her head. She didn't expect that she will need to meet that guy again in such short time. She doesn't really like the fact that she can feel an intimacy with someone in just two meetings.

_Okay! Strengthen yourself girl! Think about your priority! Now.. Maybe he's having a breakfast... I hope he won't mind for helping me.. Even better, he might saw her._

She straighten her stand and rushed downstairs.

...

* * *

><p>Antonio walking sluggishly in the corridor. That bastard Gilbert really succeeded in his revenge. He's so sleepy right now that he didn't really notice what he was eating or how he could arrive in the dining hall.<p>

He didn't even try to cover his groan when he heard a rather panic voice said something that resembles his name.

He's more than surprised as a familiar figure enter his sight with much stare from another third class passengers.

It can't be helped, who will expect a rather fine lady in an exquisite dress running around panickly in the third class dock in the morning? He raised his eyebrow as his eyes locked at that girl with questioning look.

_Well.. THAT's a surprise?_

"..Antonio!"

Her face is stern, like a mixture of worry, fear and is that hope he saw in her emerald eyes?

She's breathing heavily, almost tripped when she approach him, if only he didn't catch her shoulder.

"Calm yourself first, okay? Take a deep breath..what's happened? What brought you here? Calm down.."

She raise her face abruptly, and as soon as their eyes met she begin her word with still a rushed tone.

"Have you seen her?"

"Eh?"

"Last night, gathering hall. Did you saw her? Did you go there last night?"

He scratched his head in confusion. "I was there for a short time, but.."

"Did you saw her? My friend! A girl aroud your age! Taller than me, waist length chesnut hair, green eyes, darker than mine and yours, She wear a night blue dress with yellow embrodiery.."

Antonio narrowed his eyes. That sounds familiar, he just don't remember.. Something about last night definitely.. But it's so vague.

"Stripped scarf, coral colored floral headpiece.."

Yes! He know that stripped scarf and headpiece thrown to his bunk! Which that means..

He turned pale upon realization, this might not end good...

"Uh.. Brown shoes I think? And also.. "

"Black stocking? A cross necklace? Mole on her hips?"

"Yes! So you saw her... Wait... Mole in her..."

he shook his head hastily. He grab the confused girl's shoulder and lock her eyes into his.

"Alice!"

"Uh! Yes?"  
>Alice getting more puzzled. this person do remember her, what makes him look rather scared? Is there something bad happened?<p>

Antonio saw the girl's fear from her eyes. He's trying to find a way to explain, yet..

"What happened?"

"Uh, you see.. Your friend is absolutely fine, I can guarantee that.."

The girl's eye widened from relief. Antonio is surprised that she actually can make that look. For a second her immerse ferociousness seemed like an illusion.

She asked again with a cold tone.

"Where did you saw her?"

_Oh damn it, sorry Gil... You might not be saved.._

"Alice, listen carefully okay? It's not a bi.."

"Where?"

_Mierde.._

"I can show you.. But..."

"Take me there!"

...

* * *

><p>"Where to turn?"<p>

"Left..but listen.."

"Later! Where?"

"Third from the end of corridor... Alice.."

Alice slam the door open. Her eyes widened, processing what she saw.

"What is this?"

The loud commotion wake the two curling in the bed with lack of fabric covered their body. They both shrieked in surprise as they notice existence of the figures in the front door.

Elizaveta's eyes widened when she recognize the first figure standing with anger darted to her bed mate. She panicked upon realization that she might worried upon, especially that she haven't come back since last night and from her looks, Alice definitely think that something bad might happened to her.

Just as she puzzled on how did she able to found her, she saw the second figure on the door. Gilbert's poor roommate that have to bear with them last night looking at them with apologizing look.

"You can't just charge into someone's cabin Missie!"  
>Gilbert yelled in surprise as he jumped off the bed and going to shove the girl just before he saw his friend behind her.<p>

"What happened El? I was worried! Did this bastard violated you?"

Elizaveta flustered as she tries to grab her nearest clothes hastily.  
>"Um.. Alice.. That's.."<p>

"Hey! Who's 'this bastard'! What's wrong with having sex? We're two adults fully responsible to our actions!"

"Doesn't mean you can laid other people as you please and going away just with that!"

"It's consensual! What's with you getting nosy? It's none of your business!"

"I doubt it. You better explain and if my friend told me that YOU forced her, I'll get you jailed!"

_Uh oh.. Just like what I've predicted before.._

"OH REALLY? Isn't it just because you're desperate that no one would like to laid you?"

Alice's anger swelled into max as she stormed forward. Gilbert stanced himself too, ready to hit her back.

"Stop!"

Antonio held the blonde girl's waist tightly as he drag her behind with much force. The said girl struggled with all her might as she swearing and protesting. Eliza pulled Gilbert's hair and pin him to the bed with her knee. With much effort Antonio lift the girl and lock her in his arm.

"Gil, she's a girl! Alice... Ouch.. Alice.. Calm down! He might seems like a total bastard but.. Ouch! I will explain okay? We're going outside first okay? Alice! Stop struggling! You two! Wear your clothes! Ouch!"

The two on the bed raised their eyebrow and looking at each other before they switch their attention to the two that brawled as Antonio drag the girl in his arm outside. Did he just call her by her name?

As soon as the door closed and their voice gone from their hearing range, they looked at each other again with questioning look.

"What the hell?"

...

* * *

><p>Antonio walking across the corridor with wide steps with Alice struggleing in his carry.<p>

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Antonio, put me down!"

"That's why calm yourself first!"

"I'm not going to chase after that bastard friend of yours! Put me down!"

"...can I trust you?"

"If you cannot, then we can just pretend that we never know each other."

Antonio narrowed his eyes upon the threat. While the girl in his arms already stop her struggling and pouted with impatient look. He almost cannot contain his smile, it's so cute that she can act like a normal little girl while maintaining her tiger persona. Of course he know she will definitely go away if he said that out loud.

He kneeled and put her down. The girl skipped and straighten her back as soon as her legs touches the ground, how admirable.

"Uh, what? What's with that grin?"

Oh crap, so I'm grinning. "Nothing...um..I'm sorry for what Gil said earlier.. He got a really bad mouthing, but he's never meant it.."

"I understand... I got the same problem." Which you already know.

Antonio chuckled, yes he realize that. That's why he knew that if he didn't stop her earlier a bloodbath might happen.

"You really okay? What he said was really mean..."

"Which one? About me being a busybody? It can't be helped, I can't let Eliza got into troubles. I know she can take care of herself too.. But maybe it's more like that I'm just like a possessive sister that won't let her taken away?"

"You two really are good friends huh? No, not that, the one about no one wants to laid you.. I think it's really offensive."

Alice smiled softly which startled him. He would like to see another gentle side of this girl.

"I would prefer that to happen. I guess become an old cat is not bad at all..."

"_Que?_You don't want to marry?"

_Bugger__...__ I slipped that.._

"No! No! I mean that I don't think it's a bad thing!", Alice shakes her hand hastily. Antonio frowned upon that, he know she just accidentally hit a sensitive topic and clearly tries to cover that.

_Well.. If she doesn't want me to know I guess I shouldn't dig up_.

"Are you free today?" He smiled at the puzzled girl in front of him.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'll show you way around here right"

Uh, that. I forgot.."Yes, you did. You mean right now?"

"Hmm.. I guess it's better for you to change your clothes first.. It's a beautiful dress.. But to wear that down there is too flashy.. But if you can't it's fine!"

"Uh, really?"

"Ay, kinda unusual for a lady to roaming around in the third class area... Ah, your friend is coming this way."

Alice turn her head to found Eliza, already dressed walking towards them. Alice narrowed her eyes to recognize white haired figure behind her with much warned expression. Antonio apparently noticed her figure stiffen and hold her hand loosely just to prevent any quarrel to happen again. He felt a kind of excitement when she squeezed his hand back.

"I'm sorry for causing troubles.. I should apologize to miss Irene too.." Eliza started as she approach the blonde girl. She can't help but smiled at the sight of holding hands in front of her.

_Okay, I'm now curious._

"No need, I already said that I will cover for you. My sister know nothing of your absence."

"Aww! You're sweet!" Elizaveta's face grow brighter. She glomp into Alice with grateful look in her face. The later let off her hands from Antonio's in surprise, he can't help but a bit upset.

Gilbert watches the scene with much frown in his face. He questioning huis friend through his eyes, unfortunately the subject in question is too busy watching the two girls in front of him and unaware of his friend's demanding stare.

"Eliza, can you help me? I'm going back to the cabin. Can you cover for me later? Tell my sister that I'm not feeling well." Alice said to Eliza as soon as they untangled themselves from the hug. Eliza with much confusion stare at her and glanced at the poor roommate with questioning look.

"Yeah...sure?"

Antonio's face brighten upon hearing that. So it's decided.

"We'll meet again here?"

"Okay. See you later!"

Gilbert look at Eliza with glinted eyes, the other replied with same puzzled expression. Talking about absurdities?

"Alice, can I ask you something?" She said as they walked from the deck with her sight still directed towards the two man behind them.

"Maybe later. And be thankful that I'm not gonna ask you anything. So don't expect much"

Eliza shook her head. Trying to not become more confused.

* * *

><p>"Tonio?"<p>

"_Ay_?"

"That girl..."

"Yes?"

"Forget it. Probably I will get more ridiculous answer from you."

"You bet."

...

"Hey!"

Alice turn her head upon hearing the familiar voice. She lift the overlength dress of Eliza's and walking towards the brown haired man.

Antonio giggled when he noticed the length of the dress as she walking clumsily towards him.

"Whose dress is that? It's obviously too long for you.."

"Eliza. Sorry for being short."

Antonio laughed again as she pouted further.

"If we're here just to laugh on my dress, I'm going back."

Antonio stop his laugh and smiled at her "_Por favor_! It just really cute.. I can't help it."

_Aw, she blushed again.. Really... Just like a tomato..._Antonio thought as she blushing furiously.

"A-anyway! What are we going to do?"

"Take a stroll?"

"Haa... Okay.."

...


End file.
